Grand Warania
Grand Warania (グランド ワラニア, Gurando Warania), most commonly known as Warania (ワラニア, Warania) is a country in the Azian country, bordering with Republic of Sacaro. Overview People who are born in Grand Warania are known as Grand Waranians or simply Waranians; this is also the country's official language. Fluent English is spoken by 95% of the population, despite not being recognized as a language there, and used just in informal situations: speaking any word in another language in front of a "superior" is considered treason, and the offender is forced to pay a fine to the government. If they do not have enough money to pay, their properties are taken, and if it is not deemed as "enough", they have to go to jail. Warania currently lives in a dictatorship, with the population being excessively controlled and manipulated, to keep them from leaving and other people from coming inside the country. So that this would be easier, the whole country is surrounded by humongous walls with iron doors that are kept locked all the time, except when people from the government have to leave for whatever reason. To keep the citizens under their leash, the leaders also use violence, espionage, brainwashing and threats. Warania is known for having a very powerful army, and also because of their heavily shielded territory, the other countries prefer to leave it alone and not get involved on its internal conflicts. Despite its politics of not letting foreigners in under any circumstances, Warania does have external relations with other countries, and often exports and imports items. As Warania negotiates with Republic of Nalim, there are rumors that Warania is providing Nalim with war weapons and bombs for its fight against Sacaro, though neither one of the countries confirmed or denied it. Because of its tyrannic way of ruling, many Waranians decided to create rebellious groups against the government, though most of them were defeated or surrendered. The government refers to any kind of opposition as "deviance", and claims that the "deviants" taking part in them should be stopped or else they would destroy the country; as another way to put the citizens against themselves, when the Red Plague started appearing in the country, the rulers blamed the rebels and said that they had cursed the country and all its inhabitants. As a result of all the propaganda, by the time the disease was finally contained, around 1000 people suspected to be involved with rebel groups had been killed, and over 500 had been incarcerated. The only known rebel group as of now are the Defiants, who work both internally and externally. Prison Grand Warania has only one prison, and it is located outside its main territory, in the forest. Like the country itself, the prison is surrounded by extremely tall walls, and even has barbed wire at the top of the walls to keep prisoners from going in. The building is humongous and apart from the cells, also has a cafeteria and many work areas, and also a "campus" still inside the walls. The prisoners typically spend their whole day doing hard and dangerous jobs, and because of this, many of them die. The food is very poor in nutrients, and a common punishment in the prison is to force prisoners to stop eating for long periods of time; also, as all the prisoners are considered "rebels", it is not uncommon for them to be executed by the guards themselves for little to no reason and be uncared for. People of any age can go to jail, including children, as the government believes that receiving the prison's "harsh treatment", they can be "put back in line". As there is no therapy there and the children receive the exact same treatment as the adults, many of them end up traumatized for life and are prone to developing mental illnesses if they regain their liberty. Escaping from prison is extremely difficult, but it is possible and has happened sometimes; people who escape don't tend to go back to Grand Warania, and instead try to either join rebel groups or flee the country to go to another one. Rebel Groups To the Waranian government, any and everyone who does not follow the strict "norms of society" is a dangerous individual and has to be stopped immediately by any means necessary. In almost every place there are posters on the walls giving instructions to what a citizen should do if they suspect someone is a "deviant", including house walls, light poles, bus stops, cars belonging to the government and schools. The advertisement shown on the televisions also regards this question, often dehumanizing the rebel groups. Most rebel groups have been extinguished and all coup d'états failed, with the leaders and members being either killed or thrown in jail forever, but a small number of rebels still remain. The known current rebel groups are: * The Defiants * The Foresters (Runaway group)